


Playing With Fire

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Extra Treat, F/F, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Ty Lee is fourteen when she first kisses someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



> I absolutely adored your Azula/Ty Lee prompts, failsafe, and I hope you like this!
> 
> (This is exactly 100 words on OpenOffice, even though AO3 begs to differ.)

Ty Lee is fourteen when she first kisses someone.

The night after the disaster of Chan's party, Ty Lee is standing with Azula on the her baclony, and Azula says, “Kiss me.”

Ty Lee blinks. She must have misheard. “I'm sorry?”

“Kiss me,” Azula says. A flame dances between her fingertips, and now, she brings it up to her mouth. “Kiss me.”

The fire lies between Azula's lips and Ty Lee's. It'll burn. Azula is a master firebender, but if she doesn't want to control the heat, she won't.

“Kiss me,” Azula says again.

Ty Lee kisses her.

 


End file.
